


Headfirst for Halos

by puppyknuckles



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band), Billy Star (Short Film)
Genre: 2 bros chillin n grillin sum DOGS, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, brojobs, handjobs, ya ok idk how 2 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyknuckles/pseuds/puppyknuckles
Summary: Why do you ignore me?That's a question that plagues Helmet boy's head quite a lot, more than it should. There are other variations of the thought, but it's always the same.Why does he ignore me?





	Headfirst for Halos

Why do you ignore me?  
That's a question that plagues Helmet boy's head quite a lot, more than it should. There are other variations of the thought, but it's always the same.  
Why does he ignore me?  
He didn't know. He didn't know much. Helmet boy didn't think of himself as a smart guy. Currently, he was sitting in an empty parking lot with his friends. The few he had, some of them he didn't know the names of. A car sped by, throwing out a cup of soda. Landing and splattering almost perfectly against his shirt.  
"Oh shit!" He heard one of his friends in the group say, the cold drink started to soak in against his chest.  
He took that as a sign to go home.

Helmet Boy rode his bike down the road, it was night time so many people weren't out. He wobbled on the crooked wheels, deciding walking was easier than riding. The town was quiet tonight, the only sound was the few teens laughing and cars swerving by. Diners with tired waitress's were still open, the only thing out right now were drunks from the bar and late night workers. The wind blew, making the sticky soda on his shirt even colder.  
Helmet boy sighed. He wants to leave this place, but he also doesn't want to leave.  
Smacking the helmet, he kicked that dumb thought out of his head, not wanting to overthink another thing tonight. Helmet Boy kept walking with his bike, just now noticing the car following him.  
A 2005 Saturn, dark green. With one silver rim, because the person driving couldn't find all gold.  
He couldn't find gold because he was ignoring Helmet boy.  
The car slowed down next to him, Helmet boy kept his eyes away from it.  
"Hey." It's his voice. It's the person who was ignoring him, now acknowledging him. He pulled his helmet down more, covering his mouth.  
"Can we talk?" He looked to the man, his bleached hair, his pink cheeks, his ruby lips, his pale skin. Fuck.  
When they stopped at a red light, Helmet boy put his beat up bike in the trunk, then jumped in the front seat next to the only Summer LaBeouf.  
The light turned green, and Summer shifted gears in silence, turning down a dirt road Helmet boy knew all too well. Summer looked at him, seeming like he was going to say something, but looked back at the bumpy road. 

The car came to a stop when the dirt road ended and a big field of corn stood, tall stems surrounded the boys in the car.  
silence.  
He was ignoring me.  
Summer laid his head back,closing his eyes, letting out a deep sigh.  
"I'm sorry." Was all the blonde boy said, looking at the other, who just stared back before summer grabbed his backpack from the back seat. Unzipping it, handing Helmet boy a pen and a notebook. The helmet clad boy scribbled something down quickly before showing the other.  
'I wish you talked to me more'  
He watched Summer clench his jaw, tears very obvious in his eyes. Helmet boy grabbed the others hand.  
"I'm sorry." The boy spluttered out once again, bringing in the other into a hug.  
Helmet boy climbed over the console, sitting in Summer's lap. Inhaling the scent of grass and cologne on the others neck.  
He is not ignoring me anymore.  
They sat there for a moment before the blonde boy reached around the human on his lap to set the back of the down, making it to where they were laying on each other.

"I'm so scared." Summer muttered out after he calmed down, the two sat together in silence as Helmet boy grabbed the pen and notebook again.  
'Me too'  
The blonde looked at Helmet boy, tired hazel eyes and rough red cheeks from tears. He was still beautiful and all the same to the helmet clad teen. Summer leaned closer to the boy, pushing up the helmet, and connecting his lips to Helmet boys.  
Sickly sweet, kissing Summer felt like everything that hurt and healed at the same time. Like he was kissing a cactus and a flower, kissing fire and ice, a lion and a kitten. Like he was eating cherry pie with moldy-mushy berries.  
It was an addicting feeling, prickles rushing through his mouth as the kiss heats up. Electricity, lightening, fire works. Summer slid his cold hands under Helmet boys sticky soda shirt, making the boy on top shiver.  
Helmet boy broke the kiss, as much as it sucked, he had something important to do.  
"Wha-t? Is everything okay?" Summer asked in his usual anxious manor that Helmet boy only got to see. The bleach haired boy worries were put to side when he watched the other unexpectedly take off the helmet.  
Silence.  
Then Summer pulling the other back into a kiss. Prickles and fireworks set off again.  
Pulling off each others shirts, Summer pulled the sticky shirt off the boy. Helmet boy quickly undid the others belt, not new to either them, but never a feeling that got old. Summer moved his mouth to Helmet boy's neck, hearing his breath hitch, hands becoming tangled in the sand bleached hair. Summer slipped his hands down the other pants, making Helmet boy let out a loud gasp. Helmet boy shakily unbuttoned the pale boys pants, grabbing his dick, feeling Summer's hand on his own. Holding both of each other in his hand, the blonde bucked his hips up, making the other moan. Helmet boy watched blonde smirk as his hand got a firm grip of the members, twisting in a way he knew was all too devilish and all too evil. Helmet boy gripped the others hoodie, burying his head in Summers neck. Summer kissed his temple, and kept working on his cock, twisting and turning in the ways he knew the boy liked.  
With a shuddering sigh, and a high pitched moan, Helmet boy came embarassingly early. Blushing, wishing he had the helmet on to his his red face. Summer giggled, kissing the others temple, rubbing his back with the unsoiled hand. His breathing was heavy in the all too small and all too hot car.  
The blonde haired, pale skin, hazel eyed boy handed him the helmet as he lazily wiped his hand off on a football jersey.  
"Don't ever ignore me, please." Helmet boy said, voice small and cracking. Making Summer smile, squeezing the other tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yah this sure is ....................................... smthn. 
> 
> dont yell at me.


End file.
